2 geeks and a hamster called Dave
by spacemonkeylover
Summary: Daniel and Jonas share a lab and a hamster...two clumsy geeks with a small animal to trip over...go figure. Not slash


Title: Two Geeks and A Hamster Called Dave

Author: Dr Sarah Fraiser-Jackson

Rating: PG-13, for mild language

Season: Seven, but Jonas didn't go back to Kelowna

Disclaimer: Not mine yadda, yadda, yadda!

Summary: See title

A/N: NOT Slash-just for the record. Dave is dedicated to Bren Ren who came up with the name (I added the gravy bit because I'm just weird like that). This fic is dedicated to all those who have lost a hamster (or in my case about four lol). Please forgive this lil bit of tat and feed back, I blame the caffeine…

Daniel walked into his lab and tripped over something, or someone.

"Oh sorry Daniel," Jonas said getting up off the floor and brushing the dust off his clothes. "Dave got lost again."

"It's okay Jonas," Daniel said as a brown blur caught his eye. "Quick, he's headed for the door!"

Jonas quickly shut the door with a loud bang and a fat furry hamster ran head first into it.

"Dave, what have I told you about solid objects? They hurt upon impact," Jonas said reaching down to pick the dazed hamster up.

"Aw poor Gravy Davey," Daniel said scratching the hamster's nose.

Jonas plonked the hamster down on the table and went back to translating what he was translating. Daniel went to the shelves and started looking for a book.

Daniel and Jonas had started sharing their lab after Daniel had descended, SG1 was now blessed with two archaeologists; Jack was happy, he had two people to make fun of and annoy and didn't have to walk to two different labs, the lazy git.

Dave the Hamster had been a present from Jonas for Daniel to make up for the fish he had accidentally fed too much and killed; now he was their pet and got them into all sorts of trouble.

Daniel found the book he had been looking for, for his cross-reference and settled down in the chair next to Jonas.

Daniel and Jonas became so engrossed with what they were doing that they didn't realise that Dave had recovered from his encounter with the door and had fallen off the table again and onto a pile of paper that gave way under the fat hamsters weight going everywhere. Dave shook his little fuzzy head and proceeded to wander under the table to search for fallen pieces of food that Jonas had dropped.

Jonas stood up to go and get another book from the overcrowded shelves, not looking where he was going; he stepped on to the paper strewn across the floor, which slid out form under his feet. Jonas fell backwards into Daniel's chair knocking the man onto the floor and into the bookcase, the books all fell off the shelves and onto Daniel head knocking him out while Jonas tried to get up but banged his own head on the table.

"Wha' happened?" Jonas asked coming round in the infirmary.

As his eyes adjusted to the harsh sterile lighting of the room, he could make out Doctor Fraiser and Colonel O'Neill standing at the bottom of his and Daniel's beds.

"This one's awake Doc," Jack said with a huge smirk on his face. "Having fun in the lab Jonas?"

"How's Daniel?" he asked looking over at the other bed.

"He'll live," Janet said shining her light in his eyes. "How do you feel?"

"My head hurts."

Jonas could see the restraint on the Colonel's face, he was probably waiting for Daniel to wake up before he started with the constant, annoying piss taking that would most likely ensue.

"Did someone get the number of that bus?" Daniel mumbled.

"Ah, Dumb and Dumber are finally both awake," Jack grinned.

At that point Sam and Teal'c walked into the room looking very sombre, Teal'c was hiding something behind his back.

"Hey guys, how you doing?" Sam asked.

"Could be better," Daniel grunted feeling the lumps on his head carefully.

"Then again we could be worse," Jonas said.

"Uh guys, we know how this happened," Sam said with a fake smile.

"It was Gravy Davey that instigated this fiasco," Teal'c said.

"Gravy Dave!" Jonas said shocked.

"Where is Gravy Davey?" Daniel asked quickly.

Jack didn't like the look of the direction this conversation was going, sure Daniel and Jonas were adults but sometimes they were more like five year olds than five year olds.

"Maybe we should talk about this later?" Jack said.

"Where is Dave?" Daniel said almost angrily.

Teal'c brought his arms around from his back; in them he held a shoebox. "Gravy Davey did not make it."

"Noooo!" Daniel and Jonas cried in unison.

"Ah crap," Jack cursed under his breath. He had seen this before, after Jonas admitted that he had killed Daniel's fish. This time would be worse, this time there were two of them. "Don't worry we'll get you another pet."

"Sure, how about a rabbit?" Sam asked.

The men kept crying.

"How about two rabbits?"

The men had stopped their howling and were reduced to sniffs.

"Okay, we'll go as soon as the Doc clears you," Jack said thankful that it was so easy.

"Can we give Dave a Tok'ra funeral?" Daniel asked.

"Uh, somehow I don't think Hammond will approve of turning the Gate on for one Hamster funeral."

"It's what he would've wanted," Jonas said, they both put on their innocent puppy dog eyes.

"We'll see," Jack sighed and walked out of the room to talk to Hammond.

Two days later, Daniel and Jonas walked into their lab with two boxes in their hands. They carefully put the boxes down and opened the tops.

"Marvin, Trevor, welcome to your new home," Daniel grinned pulling out one of the rabbits while Jonas did the same with the other.

The End


End file.
